La Corona del Rey
by maiten
Summary: En el Palacio del Imperio Real, el joven príncipe de Vegita, es obligado a casarse para así poder ser un prodigio sucesor de su padre. Empieza en juego por la Corona ¿Quién será el elegido para el Príncipe? Un gran secreto complicara las estrategias para ganar la corona y la mano del Príncipe… El juego va a empezar y todos tienen un solo objetivo en mente… La Corona del Rey
1. la corona del Rey capitulo 1

La corona del Rey

Capítulo 1: El heredero al trono.

El Planeta Vegitta era uno de los más hermosos, antiguos y tecnológicos del universo. Su Rey, Veghita, es uno de los mejores líderes que este inmenso planeta hubiera tenido, un puesto que comparte con sus antecesores. Hace más de doscientos años que la familia real lidera al cambio por la paz entre razas de otros planetas. Es un planeta con una altísima defensa y poder militar, era mejor tenerla de aliado, que siendo enemigos. Tenían la mala fama de destruir a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero eran excelentes comerciantes y dejaban que otros habitantes que pertenecieran a las razas aliadas, se quedaran viviendo en el pacifico pueblo de Vegitta. En el planeta solo existían cuatro países:

Soledad, Ventalia, Riften y Markarth.

En el elegante palacio real del Imperio en Soledad. Se escuchaba por sus corredores e inmensos pasillos dos pequeños y revoltosos cachorros, se trepaban a los muebles y hacían destrozos por el lugar. Eran los curiosos príncipes de Vegitta y futuros herederos al trono, ellos eran Vegeta y Tarble, de seis y cuatro años de edad. Su camino como príncipes sería muy largo hasta que uno de ellos llegara al cargo de Rey, una decisión difícil para el rey que debería tomar cuando sus hijos cumplan los quince años, y de ahí deberá estudiar otros quince años para convertirse en sucesores; Ese día en especial, no jugaban ellos solos; EL Rey del planeta Namak había venido de visita a Vegitta, y con el trajo a su único hijo, el príncipe Picoholo. Él era más grande que los dos cachorros, pero eso no detenía que correaran por todo el palacio como los grandes amigos que eran, hasta que la hora más sagrada para los Sayanos llego, la hora de comer…

Los chicos fueron en una carrera hacia el colosal comedor Real, pero en la carrera el pequeño príncipe Vegeta, primogénito del Rey, cae al piso y se largá a llorar, para llamar a su hermanito menor. Tarble siempre cuidaba de su hermano mayor, casi parecía el mayor de los príncipes, ya que Vegeta era él bebe mimado de su papa, El Rey Veghita. Lloraba y se quejaba como si una pequeña raspadura en la rodilla fuera el peor dolor del mundo. Y apenas entraron al comedor junto con todos sus invitados, Vegeta aun gimoteando con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver a su padre, intensifico su llanto tan exagerado y extendió sus manitos para que lo agarre, solo para demandar atención por parte de su progenitor. El Rey al ver a su hijo así, no tuvo otra opción que elevarlo del suelo y acurrucarlo en su pecho para calmarlo. El Rey aun con su hijo en brazos, dio comienzo al abundante banquete servido para todos los invitados presentes; Tarble por otro lado, no quería que su hermanito comiera con su papa, sino que quería que este a su lado; Vegeta casi siempre comía en las rodillas de su papa y eso a Tarble lo enojaba mucho, quería que Vegeta le prestara esa tan necesitada atención.

Después de la perfecta cena, El Rey Namek se despidió junto con su hijo y acompañantes del planeta, eran visitas de un día las que hacia cada tanto a este bello planeta. Después de despedir a los invitados, ya en la hora de dormir. Tarble y su hermano se fueron a su habitación. Pero esa noche llovía y los truenos aterraban a Vegeta quien ya se había levantado de su camita llorando a buscar a su padre.

 _-Vegeta ven aquí, papa se va a molestar contigo si lo despiertas a esta hora.-_ Eso era mentirle a su hermano, ya que Vegeta casi siempre dormía con su papa por que le daba miedo su cuarto.- _Dormí conmigo hoy, y mañana los buscamos ¿Si?-_ El pequeño príncipe lo dudo un poco y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero al ver ese pasillo en penumbras lo asusto más, así que opto por dormir con Tarble. Se subió a la cama de su hermano menor, un poco alejado de él, casi en la punta. Pero el rugido de un relámpago logro hacerlo llorar y temblar de miedo. Tarble no dudo en abrazar a su hermano para que no llorara.- _Yo siempre te voy a proteger hermano, de todos y de los monstruos también, te lo juro.-_ Dijo esto dándole un beso en su frente y ahora más tranquilo con la protección de su hermano, Vegeta se quedó dormido… hoy habían jugado mucho.

 _-¿Te acuerdas cuándo las cosas empezaron a cambiar?_

 _-Sí, claro que me acuerdo, Creo que fue esa noche, cuando me entere que sería el sucesor… tenia dieciséis creo._

Heredero al trono… sonaba tan lejano y a la vez tan pronto, demasiado repentino me fue dada la noticia. Lloraba sumergido en una profunda depresión, en unos días me empezarían a instruir en la política y en quince años suplantaría a mi padre. Debería estar orgulloso… pero es demasiada responsabilidad, le pueblo, los comercios, la política, la Guerra… todo eso está en parte en mis manos ahora.

No estoy preparado para ser adulto, no quiero. Me separaran de Tarble y eso me aterra. Madre dice que tenemos que crecer y eso implicaría dejar de dormir en el mismo cuarto, dice que no me deja crecer y que el sobreprotege demasiado, aun siendo yo el mayor, Tarble es el que siempre da la cara por mí y el que me brinda seguridad.

 _-me acuerdo, Estuviste horas encerrado, de eso no me olvido pero ¿Qué le habías propuesto a madre?_

 _-Que nos deje dormir una última noche juntos…_

Sería mi última noche a su lado, como extrañaría su protección y cariño… me quede como un niño, llorando a mares sobre la cama. Tarble comento que no es el fin del mundo, que no me mandarían a otro planeta y que agradeciera eso. Lo dice porque él no será el futuro del que todos dependen, del que todos esperan grandes cosas.

Se me tiro en cima para tratar de hacerme sonreír, no me sorprendió su conducta infantil, pero no solo logro que dejara de estar deprimido y excesivamente preocupado. Pero sí que encontrara otra almohada en la cual llorar mis preocupaciones, se puso serio de repente. Encontré mi pedacito de cielo en su pecho, tan diferente al mío; él era un guerrero nato, su fascinación por la guerra y lo bélico lo llevo al entrenamiento rutinario de los soldados de Vegitta. Recuerdo cuando empezó a levantarse temprano para luego irse a una base militar cercana al palacio a entrenar con los soldados que iban y venían de frente en frente, en la base prometieron alistarlo a los dieciocho. Yo era tan pequeño comparado con él. Me ganaba siempre en las luchas y en todo lo que fuera fuerza bruta, pero en cambio yo era el cerebro de nuestro dúo, era una rata de biblioteca siempre en busca de más y más conocimiento.

Me abrace a él, desesperado por su afecto y cariño que siempre me brindaban sus fuertes brazos, ¿Por qué me es indiferente? Al preguntarle su respuesta fue _.- ¿así es como planeas que pasemos nuestra última noche? Porque si es así prefiero mudarme de habitación ahora…-_ intento calmarme y hacer que me preste atención… necesito que alguien me contenga, y él siempre lo hizo ¿Por qué no ahora que es cuando más lo necesito?

 _-¿Era necesario tanto escándalo de tu parte? Y todo por dejar de hablarte cinco minutos…_

 _-Es psicología, hacia los berrinches para que me presten más atención._

 _-… Eres como los bebes._

 _-¡Ya basta! ¡Comportate como un adulto!, deja de llorar, por favor…-_ Jamás me había gritado, me aparte de él asustado, con la egoísta idea de manipularlo para que se arrepintiera de haberme levantado la vos, fue el efecto deseado lo que obtuve como respuesta.- _Lo lamento -_ Dice abrazándome muy arrepentido- _Solo para de llorar, esto tenía que pasar así y lo sabes vos mejor que nadie…padre jamás me hubiera elegido a mi.-_ Pasa su mano por mis mejillas sacándome las lágrimas que no paran de caer lentamente por mi rostro apenado, mientras lo hace pronuncia unos leves.- _Para, deja de llorar.-_ Pero no consigo la forma de detenerme, sino intensificarlo y por más que quiera no dejo de hipear. De repente me agarra suavemente de las mejillas y pega sus finos labios en los míos tan calientes y mojados.

 _-Mi primer beso…-_ Pronunciaron al unísono-

 _-Cómo olvidarlo, nunca dejaste de llorar ¡y no paraste por más que te besara!_

 _-No podía parar… la cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad._

- _Por lo menos logre que pares de llorar…_

 _-¡Si por el susto que me diste!_

Fue un contacto tierno, y lento. Se separaron lentamente algo apenados, mirándose a los ojos.- _Lo volveré a hacer si no dejas de llorar.-_ Inmediatamente oculto mi mirada y rompo en llanto sobre su hombro.

 _-Nunca supe… si lo habías echo porque querías que te volviera a besar o por que la idea de que tú hermano te besuquee te daba miedo._

 _-Un poco de ambas…_

 _-No quiero que llores, es nuestra última noche juntos y creo que es tiempo de que sepas que…-_ Lo miro a los ojos sin saber que esperar, que me besara no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Todo el mundo lo hace… no necesitas un motivo previo para expresarle el cariño a alguien con un beso de labios.- _Vegeta, hace tiempo que… vengo ocultándotelo, pero no quiero escondértelo a ti, ya no más…_ _Vegeta, me gustas, te quiero…-_ ¿Por qué no me sorprendí? En el planeta Vegitta, las relaciones de incesto están completamente permitidas, si querías casarte con tu primo, nadie te replicaría nada, ¿Tu relación es más íntima con tu progenitor o tu hermano? No hay drama, casate si quieres. Esas cosas no se juzgan… y los sentimientos de mi hermano menor, no me eran indiferentes. Hace tiempo lose.

 _-Te avías quedado mudo del susto; pero ¿Ves? Al final conseguí que dejes de llorar y mi objetivo._

 _-Sí, no todos los días tu hermano te declara que te ama._

 _-¿Te dije que te amaba en ese momento? ¿Tan pronto te lo dije?_

 _-No en ese momento, pero si me lo dijiste tonto.-_ Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 _-¿Qué piensas?-_ Dijo con tono apenado.

 _-También…-_ Dije más para mí mismo, que para él.

-¿ _También… te gusto? –Dijo nervioso._

No respondí a eso, solo sé que me deje llevar por lo que de verdad sentía hacia mi hermano; lo tome delicadamente de las mejillas y suavemente deposite mis labios sobre los suyos, no siempre se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que se siente de verdad. Simplemente dejar salir los sentimientos… nos animamos a abrir juntos nuestras bocas, y el primer contacto con su húmeda lengua fue tan mágico, único y sin igual. Pero la inocencia del beso poco a poco fue perdiéndose en la nada, el beso se tornó más pasional en un instante, obligándonos a sumergirnos en ese mágico placer brindándonos calor, para que pronto se convirtiera en extinción. Caímos juntos lentamente en la cama, quedando yo abajo y el arriba sosteniéndose de sus brazos.

 _-Desde chico que cumplimos los mismo roles ¿o no?_

 _-¿Eso significa que te gustaría probar el otro lado?_

 _-Claro que no, no me gustaría ser el muerde almohadas. Además me calienta tanto verte tan sumiso hermanito…_

 _-Y lo morboso te acompaña de chico, lo recuerdo bien pervertido._

 _-¿esa Fue nuestra primera ves?_

 _-Si eso hubiera dependido de ti sí, pero no, fue más adelante…_

Yo iba lento, recorriendo su fuerte espalda lenta y suavemente. Mientras que Tarble era más salvaje y activo, paso de besarme la boca a devorarme el cuello con suaves mordiscos y lamidas. Yo gemía de placer, no los controlaba, era mi primera vez de esta manera con otra persona. Mientras que Tarble parecía querer llegar cada vez más lejos; subió por mi cuello hasta mi oreja, lamiendo y chupando el lóbulo, haciéndome estremecer; Tarble sin quitar la boca de allí, empezó a levantarme la única prenda superior que llevaba puesta. Sacándomela la por la cabeza y colocando su manos en mi pecho, jugando con ellos de forma excitante. Dudando solo unos segundos en empezar a chuparlos y succionarlos, sacándome todos los suspiros de la boca.

 _-Tu punto débil, casi como otro punto G ¿O no?_

 _-¿Cómo te sientes al saber que ibas a violar a tu hermano pervertido?_

 _-Como te hubiera gustado… además, yo no te vi indiferente a lo que te hacia eh._

No pasamos a mayores. Era demasiado apresurado, Nos quedamos casi toda la noche hasta la madrugada, hablando, besándonos, y la mejor parte fue que tenerlo sin la parte superior de su prenda agarrándome de la cintura en un protector abrazo, es tan lindo. No hay duda de que me escapare de mi habitación para repetir este momento tan íntimo, una y otra vez. Juramos No separarnos ni ahora ni nunca, de ahora en más, somos compañeros de por vida…

Continuara…

 **Si el primer capítulo es corto medio raro y aburrido… pero es una introducción al fanfic muy chiquita, que tendrán que tener en cuenta más adelante**

 **Espero que este fin de año escolar no les resulte tan complicado, porque me estoy rompiendo el o* en las materias XD**

 **¡Les deseo suerte!**

 **Besotes: Ricci**


	2. La corona del Rey capitulo 2

**La corona del Rey**

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo de La Corona del Rey. El primer capítulo fue una pequeña introducción a todo lo que se viene e.e

Desde ya aclaro que lo que sea confuso o no se termine de entender, se explicara en el próximo capítulo. Hay un personaje creado por mí, que más adelante que será de vital importancia cuando avance la historia. En espacial para Vegeta.

A partir de acá, la historia será narrada como acostumbro.

Capítulo 2: Descubrimientos.

Desde esta acalorada noche, los hermanos se prometieron jamás romper su tan valiosa promesa. Desde entonces por así decirlo "Su noviazgo" era celosamente ocultado a la familia Real del Imperio. Ya que cuando Vegeta cumpliera su etapa, debería casarse con alguien que no perteneciera a la realeza –El incesto en la sangre azul, no está permitido- para que el pueblo de toda Vegitta este conforme y orgullosos de tener a alguien que los conociera gobernándolos.

Tanto Vegeta como Tarble, se escapaban en medio de la noche para verse, a escondidas del mundo en sus habitaciones, compartiendo los mejores momentos de la adolescencia…

Su juventud estuvo llena de encuentros nocturnos, salidas Y viajes. Por qué en el planeta de Vegitta, la Realeza podía salir a las calles y convivir con el resto de la comunidad, como personas normales. Eso sí, los Príncipes tenían su educación privada y dentro del palacio, en especial Vegeta, quien tenía casi todas las horas del día ocupado en clase. Con cada año que pasaba eran más las horas ocupadas estudiando. Hasta el punto de casi no verse ni siquiera de noche, ya que Vegeta estaba cansado o seguía concentrado en sus prioridades.

Con los años los encuentros eran más escasos pero, en la oportunidad eran mucho más pasionales. Habían dejado los besuqueos y los juegos de adolecentes para pasar a otra etapa mucho más adulta y eso era…

 _-Nuestra primera vez, ¿Te acuerdas?_

 _-Cómo olvidarlo, fue en tu cumpleaños número dieciocho._

 _-Recuerdo a la familia reunida, amigos y muchos regalos… también cuando salimos a la calle y hubo un enorme festival a mi honor, fue hermoso._

 _-Sí... que marera más hermosa de embriagarse._

 _-Bfff… ni me lo recuerdes._

 _-fue tan mágico, que ni lo recordamos ¡ja jaa!_

El cumpleaños dieciocho de Vegeta avía llegado. Y esa noche, a las afueras del Palacio Real del Imperio, se organizaría un festival en honor al príncipe. Los festivales en Vegitta eran con mucha música, bailes, comida y todo en acceso como las luces y la diversión. Duraban toda la noche, hasta llegar al amanecer. Tradición que se mantuvo con el largo pasar de las épocas; La enorme familia Real salió del palacio a festejar junto a toda la comunidad el cumpleaños del príncipe ya que hoy terminaría la etapa de adolecente para convertirse en un joven adulto, y eso para Vegeta significaban más y más responsabilidades nuevas que todo joven Rey debe asumir.

Los festivales y festejos no terminaron hasta el siguiente día; pero nuestro joven Rey se había retirado mucho antes, o mejor dicho fue obligado por un insistente hermano.

En la inmensa habitación del príncipe. Se encontraban los hermanos abriendo los regalos mandados con tanto cariño por el resto de la familia. Hasta que mi perspicaz vista se topó con una caja de lo más brillante, llena de lentejuelas. Toda de color rosa pálido. Llevaba una pequeña tarjeta que decía – _"Ahora que puedes disfrutar de la vida en forma legal. Te regalo algo muy mío para ti querido sobrino" –_ El último de los tres hermanos de mi madre, mi ilegal tío.

 _Seguro es droga. –_ Menciona Tarble a mis espaldas. – _O Tiene que ver con draga_

 _No me sorprendería... –_ Estas cosas no van conmigo, pero que pase una vez no le hace daño a nadie ¿Cierto?

Al abrir el tan brillante y extraño paquete. Nos encontramos con una botella grande Stilker -Famosa bebida alcohólica –la cual me sorprendió que no fuera algo más.

 _Uhhh ten cuidado con el Stilker pega muy fuerte. Aunque tenga sabor a crema. –_ Dice Tarble asombrado; le devuelvo la mirada con una sonrisa malévola. – ¿ _El principito acaso está teniendo una idea irresponsable?_

 _Anda vamos a probarla, solo para ver qué tan fuerte es. –_ Destapo la botella girándola y un fuerte olor a caramelo invade mis fosas nasales. Tan dulce y embriagante como la misma azúcar.

Tener en mis manos ese fino licor de crema blanca como la leche, me hacía estremecer un poco. La botella era de color rosa pálido con letras blancas y negras; sin pensarlo mucho, empino la botella y un doy un largo trago, manteniéndolo en mi boca. Eso era lo más delicioso que había probado en mi vida, era crema con caramelo, empalagoso. Al bajar me quema la garganta y de golpe. Me sentí mareado; escuché a Tarble decir – ¡ _Te acabas de tomar una barbaridad Vegeta, se toma con pequeños vasos no con la bocota! –_ pero ya no supe distinguir sus palabras, ni sus regaños. Pero si lo vi tomar de la botella y luego taparla.

 _-¿En qué momento la habitación se tornó de otro color? Ni supe distinguir mis acciones a partir de allí. Yo jamás había tomado alcohol en mi vida, quería mantenerme puro. Aunque el simple hecho me sofocara el alma.-_

Me senté en la cama, al lado de Tarble o más bien pegado a él. Pronunciando un leve -Gracias…- En su oído seguido de un tierno beso en su mejilla, deje mis labios apoyados en su suave piel unos momentos; pero un desconocido calor me hiso estremecer. De pronto, Quería más. Con mi mano. Corro delicadamente su rostro, mirándonos tiernamente a los ojos, sonreímos como los idiotas enamorados que somos –o era producto del alcohol- Y nos fundimos en un beso demandante, entrelazando nuestras lenguas en una apasionada danza. Pase mis manos por su fortalecido pecho en un camino hasta su cuello, haciendo presión para llegar más profundo en su garganta; me sobresalto un poco al sentir las manos de Tarble pasar de estar quietas en mis piernas a recorrer todo lo posible en mi muslo y abdomen, sin dejar ninguna parte de mi cintura sin manosear. Gimo y suspiro en su boca demandante y hambrienta, al ver que no paro de gemir, el decide continuar con su lengua por mi barbilla la cual aprieta con sus dientes y lame con su lengua; sus manos inquietas se posan en la parte interna de mis muslos, sacándome un sonoro gemido de la boca.

Estoy tan excitado, pero no me animo a tocar a mi hermano, no sé cómo comportarme en una situación así, simplemente me dejo llevar permaneciendo sumiso a sus intenciones. De repente pasa sus manos por mi cadera, agarrándome en un abrazo al que me veo aferrando mis piernas a sus caderas para no caerme. Me acomoda tiernamente en medio de la cama estando yo debajo y con las piernas abiertas a su completa merced.

Me levanta lentamente la parte inferior de mi taje, dejando a la vista mi pecho y mis pezones ya erectos. No lo duda y se apoya sobre mí para lamer y succionarlos repartiendo su saliva para los dos, dejándolos pegajosos y brillantes; alejo mis manos de su espalda para depositarlas en mi pecho, tocándome y manoseándome los pechos, brindándole una sensual vista a mi hermano. Me meto en forma seductora un dedo en mi hambrienta boca, ensalivándolo por completo y lo paso delicadamente sobre los pezones; de un tirón Tarble Me despoja del resto de mi ropa dejándome solo en mi ajustado bóxer. Pasando con su lengua sobre mi pecho, topándose con el movimiento circular de mis dedos.

Alza la vista, quedándose hipnotizado por los movimientos de mis dedos en mi pecho que bajan lentamente a mi vientre. Siento la creciente erección de él rozándome en la mía, haciendo que soltara más gemidos a mi respiración ya entrecortada. Me estremezco al sentir las manos de Tarble manosearme los muslos y sin ningún tipo de pudor, deposita su húmeda boca en mi entrada, lamiendo por sobre la delgada tela de mi bóxer, levantándome un poco para llegar más profundo dejando ensalivado y lleno de fluidos esa parte tan íntima y personal en mí.

 _-Estaba tan nervioso… jamás me había tocado ahí, y luego venís vos para desvirgarme con la lengua… que desvergonzado… ¿A vos te parece?_

 _-como lo disfrutaste, se te notaba en la cara que estabas a nada de correrte._

Me levanto agitado impidiendo que continuara con lo que me hacía, me incomoda un poco; Lo observo con una mirada seductora, sacando mi pegajosa lengua haciendo movimientos circulares sobre mis labios. Dejando bien en claro mis nuevas intenciones. Me coloca un poco fuerte su mano en mi nuca, dirigiéndola directo a su bien dotada erección, roja y palpitante, demandando atención que pretendo darle con mi boca.

Sin las manos para ayudarme ubicarlo en mi boca, intento agarrar ese enorme falo con mi lengua, pero se me resbala. Manchándome la cara con sus fluidos, excitándome más aún. Tarble desesperado, agarra con la otra mano su hombría, metiéndomela de una en mi húmeda boca llena de saliva y fluidos que escapaban de la comisura de mis labios; impaciente ya, el me impone el ritmo de la felación, agarrándome fuertemente de la nuca marcando ese ritmo tan fuerte y acelerado que pareciese atravesar mi garganta; el sin escuchar mis arcadas, continua con su fuerte agarre en mi nuca. Sin soltarme, siento como se hincha y endurece, derramando pre seminal que trago dificultosamente, pero derramando hilos de el por mi boca. Acelera el ritmo, haciendo que choque mi nariz con su creciente vello púbico. Pero no puedo respirar bien; cambio de posición quedando sentado, rozando mi erección con el suave colchón de la cama. Me toma por el mentón bruscamente, acercándome a su demandante hombría. Abro la boca por puro instinto y él me jala, metiéndomela en mi baca otra vez. Pero ahora, aferra sus grandes manos a mis cachetes, embistiendo mi boca en unas profundas penetradas a ella; siento como se estremece y acelera el ritmo, apretándome impidiéndome escapar. Cuando siento que está apunto de correrse. De un jalón, separo mis labios de su pene, solo unos centímetros. Abriéndola juguetonamente para que se viniera en mi sedienta boca; se toma fuertemente su erección y se masturba tan solo unos segundos, jadeando muy agitado. Hasta que los blancos y espesos chorros salen fuertemente de él. Manchándome la cara, entrando abundantes en mi boca y escurriéndose de mis labios, derramándose hasta mis pectorales.

Al terminar le sonrío y tomo su pene con mi mano, sacándole hasta las últimas gotas con la lengua. Como un niño con su paleta de helado.

El me quita con la mano todo el semen de la cara. Yo, esperando que me metiera la mano en la boca para hacérmelos tragar. Me llevo un sobresalto al ver que intenta darme la vuelta; lucho un poco con él, pero un jalón suyo en mi hombría me deja sin aliento. Y me quedo sumiso a su merced.

Quedo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Con las piernas abiertas esperando lo que se viene; se coloca en posición sobre mí y esparce sobre mi pecho, todo el semen que sostiene con su mano. Esparciéndolo por mi abdomen y mis erectos pezones; me besa en la boca en un apasionado juego entre nuestras lenguas, bajando hasta mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar y gemir bajo su cuerpo. Sigue bajando hasta mi pecho y con su lengua, lame los restos de su esencia escurridos allí, saboreándolo y dejando grandes chupones por todo mi pecho y abdomen.

Baja finalmente hasta mi erección que palpita demandándome atención. Deposita su boca en ella y sin más preámbulos se la mete de lleno en la boca, succionando de forma placentera toda mi extensión. – _Por lo menos yo la tengo fácil –_ Comenta el tarado de forma chistosa. Pero cuando quiero replicar contra él, un fuerte espasmo sacude mi cuerpo. Dejo escapar un largo gemido pidiendo más; Tarble succiona y lame toda mi zona genital, hasta llegar otra vez –Pero ahora sin ropa interior –a mi húmeda entrada. Succionando y lamiendo aquella zona sin pudor alguno; gimo con cada rose de su lengua, agitándome un poco, pidiéndole a gritos que empiece.

Me desespero por el placer que me otorga su boca, pero no es suficiente para mí. Al ver que él no da inicio, decido ensalivar uno de mis dedos y llevarlo hasta mi entrada. Penetrándome con él. Me encuentro tan húmedo que aquel invasor en mi virginidad apenas acusa una leve molestia en mi interior; Tarble sonríe seductoramente ante aquella escena. Decide acompañarme, metiendo uno de sus dedos a mi boca y gustoso lo dejo bien lubricado, lo saca. Escurriendo un hilo de saliva que cae sobre mi cuerpo y se lo mete en su boca para volver a dejarlo mojado otra vez fundiendo nuestra saliva; mete bruscamente su dedo acompañando el mío. Ambos buscando el punto G que tanto Ancio; lo encontramos juntos. Y es inevitable que yo no gima de placer de forma tan excitante, tanto placer me hace dejar resbalar unas pequeñas lágrimas, junto con los bruscos movimientos que produzco con mi cuerpo, víctima del placer que me sofoca.

Al verme al borde de un fuerte orgasmo. Tarble, quita nuestras manos de mi interior. Colocando el glande de su erecto pene en mi húmeda entrada. Metiendo de una sola embestida toda la longitud de su erección; grito del repentino dolor al que me somete mi hermano. Pero solo bastaron unas rápidas embestidas de el para hacer que los espasmos del orgasmo me hagan convulsionar; él lo nota y me alza tanto la cadera que al correrme, me libero abundante en toda mi cara, junto con mi hermano en mi interior. Llenándome por completo con su esencia…

 _-No sé en qué momento específico me dormí junto a él. Solo recuerdo lo sucedido la mañana siguiente de mi cumpleaños. Borroso y poco claro._

 _ **A la mañana siguiente:**_

Abro pesadamente los ojos, como si fueran bloques de cemento. A la vista solo oscuridad y un asfixiante calor que me hace sudar a mares, casi pareciese que estuviera enfermo, siento la almohada y las sabanas pegadas a mi cuerpo y eso me incomoda.

Me separo de la cama y de su húmedo y pegajoso abrazo que tanto me envuelve; decido levantarme y de un movimiento quedo sentado en la cama, pero un punzante dolor en mi zona intima me hace soltar un sonoro gemido de dolor; confundido por eso, me levanto como puedo y me dirijo a el closet de mi habitación, a paso lento y cojo. Al prender la luz, me doy cuenta de los síntomas de una fuerte y muy pesada resaca. ¿Tanto fue lo que tome anoche?, casi ni recuerdo. Que horrible es despertar y no recordar lo que seguro fue el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida. Si, ahora me arrepiento.

Me siento en el frio suelo, la sensación de ardor allí me incomoda y busco una posición más cómoda para sentarme. Abierto de piernas, con el cachete izquierdo pegado al azulejo de la pared y con la sensación de todavía estar ebrio, completamente pegajoso y sudando frio; todo se mueve de forma borrosa, el alcohol se me subió de pronto a la cabeza junto con unas horribles punzadas en forma de jaqueca, mareándome y revolviéndome todo el estómago.

Una arcada me sacude el cuerpo, pero no vómito, es el recordatorio perfecto para encontrar cuanto antes el inodoro; gateo como perro, o mejor dicho como borracho por las frías baldosas que me provocan una sensación de placer a mi cuerpo caliente y sudoroso; Choco con la cabeza de forma bruta con la porcelana fría del retrete, me aferro a él y de una fuerte arcada derramo ese líquido amargo. Me mantengo quieto en canclillas sobre la tapa blanca un buen rato, esperando que pasen las arcadas que me han puesto varias veces la cabeza adentro de la taza.

 _-me duele…-_ Digo quebrando en llanto, me duele absolutamente todo. La jaqueca me está matando. De pronto, siento como un líquido caliente me resbala por el muslo y las piernas, en un pequeño y espeso hilo hasta llegar a mis tobillos, resbalando por el hasta dar con el suelo.

Me siento más calmado y menos mareado, Las arcadas pararon; bajo lentamente la mirada por mi cuerpo, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme completamente desnudo y con moretones en mis rojizas piernas. Sigo el recorrido que unas pequeñas gotitas blancuzcas dejaron por allí, hasta dar con el piso y ver varias gotas de las mismas; con mi temblorosa mano decido tocar una de ellas y ver que es…

Es pegajosa, algo espesa. Es… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Eso es semen? ¡¿Que mierda paso anoche?! Solo preguntas se me forman en mi alterada y confundida cabeza; lejos de los mareos me dirijo con el paso todavía borracho hasta la puerta de baño; Espero que al haber estado ebrio anoche no haya invitado a algún indeseable. Pero, ¿Y si paso? ¿Cómo explicar haber perdido la virginidad con alguien más? Claramente no quiero abrir esa puerta y encontrarme a alguien desconocido. Pero, No debo dejar que el miedo me venza…

Atreves de la puerta escucho unos fuertes ronquidos a todo pulmón, ¿será bueno a malo que siga el extraño ahí? Decidido averiguarlo y con un nudo en la garganta. Abro lentamente la puerta que da a mi cuarto. Se encuentra a oscuras tal y como me levante, doy pasos lentos hasta el gran bulto que hay sobre la cama; me dirijo lentamente a prender la luz de mi cuarto. Quedando asi la habitación iluminada, pero quemándome la imposibilitada vista de una vez. Haciendo que mí paso sea como el de un ciego que además esta alcoholizado; choco bruscamente con todo objeto que se cruza en mi camino. Llego a él pero mi torpeza me hace caer en la cama sobresaltándome tanto a él como a mí.

Intento levantarme de ahí rápido pero aquel sujeto ya me tenía sujeto de la cintura impidiéndome encapar. Me siento repugnante, sucio y un completo traidor a mi hermano… me largo a llorar como siempre hago cada vez que me ataca la impotencia y grito para libarme, pataleando para que me suelte. Como si fuera un niño enrabietado, que en mi caso no está muy alejado de sí.

Me deposita besos en mi cuello los cuales me parecen de lo más repugnantes del mundo y de repente. – _Como odio que llores mi amor. -_ ¿Tarble? Hay dios, que vergüenza. Me abrazo a él intentando calmarme. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Soy un idiota…

 _Es que pensé que eras otra persona, lo siento. No recuerdo nada de la noche anterior –_

 _Quieres decir, ¿que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer? –_

 _Mmm… no se creo que no, quizá recuerde algo mas tarde –_

Hablo más calmado, pero a Tarble parece haberle caído la noticia bastante pesada; nos quedamos en un completo silencio por un buen rato; Mientras tanto, yo sigo procesando el haber perdido la virginidad con él, no sé cómo decirle que más o menos me hago la idea de lo que paso, eso es obvio. Pero me da que pensar todo el asunto… no le diré por ahora, sonara absurdo el hecho de no contarle algo que pareciese tan banal a la vista. Pero quiero ver y analizar el comportamiento de Tarble, tal y como aria un psicólogo. Que egoísta y manipulador estoy siendo, pero ya tome la decisión. Otra vez, el excelente papel de víctima de la obra me pinta la cara.

 _Hay Tarble, ayudame a recordar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

 _No, no pasó nada. Estuvo increíble… la fiesta digo, que lastima que no la recordaras. No debiste tomar tanto._

Me levanté de las rodillas de mi hermano sin decir palabra. Enojado quizás, ¿Acaso planea no decirme nada? Por lo menos pensé que tendría la decencia de comentármelo. ¡Lo habíamos hecho sin protección maldita sea! Él sabe los riesgos que puede tener esto. En tal caso, será mejor que busque anticonceptivos. Mejor prevenir que lamentar...

 _Me iré a asear. Después bajare a comer… creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto Tarble. Que papá no te vea aquí._

 _Si, tienes razón. Nos vemos en la cena entonces._

Di a entender mi enojo, si el llegase a entenderlo o no, no es mi problema; ahora lo primordial es ducharme para estar fresco como una aguhcel -Tipo de verdura nativa de Veghita- No pretendo asustar a mi familia con mi demacrado y amanecido rostro. Y después para variar, buscar un anticonceptivo. No vuelvo a embriagarme con él en mi vida.

 _-Que brusco, yo no entendía ni media del porqué de tu enojo. En un momento pensé que era la regla pero…_

 _-Por qué eres un idiota por eso, no sabes cuándo es una indirecta tonto._

 _-¡Hablo el principito miedoso!_

 _-¡Tu doble idiota, por no decirme que no habías usado protección!_

 _-¡Es un empate maldita sea!_

 **Varias horas después…**

Luego de ducharme. Fui lo más rápido que pude a la enfermaría del Palacio, por suerte. Una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí era mi amiga, Uma. Teníamos la misma edad. Ella y su familia, sirven a la realeza hace varias generaciones; le expliqué porque lo precisaba, es una de las pocas personas que saben lo mío con Tarble y de las más confiables que conozco –ahora libre de problemas, hasta el momento – fui directo al salón comedor del palacio. Allí, la enorme familia Real cenaba o almorzaba, la verdad, no me importaba. Mi estómago vacío me replicaba con incesantes rugidos que bajara a comer como condenado. Y yo no era quien para cuestionar sus sabias suplicas.

Una vez abajo. La familia entera me saludo, felicitándome por mi cumpleaños. Y yo, con una sonrisa- de lo más fingida por mi fatiga momentánea- les correspondí; abuelos, tíos, primos, familia lejana con el más mínimo parentesco… obvio sin olvidar a mis amados padres y justo a su lado, Tarble. Por un lado, mis enormes ganas de comérmelo a besos. Por otro, las excesivas ganas de abofetearlo se adueñaban de mi alborotada mente. Si, había tomado una decisión…

Pase junto a mi madre; una mujer un poco más baja que yo. Rechonchita de cuerpo, ella es la mujer más bella que conozco, la más inteligente, la más graciosa, la más… madraza, no solo para mí, sino una madre para todo Veghita. La Reina del imperio Sayajin; Me abraza con una fuerza sorprendente, y carcajeando como suele hacer. A su lado como simpre. El Imperialista e invencible, Rey de Vegitha. Alias papi. Siempre firme a su lado. Intimidante a la vista, Pero noble y muy humilde con los ciudadanos de Vegitha y los aliados de exteriores; si, suena hipócrita, pero papi es asi; entre otras cosas que destaco, es que siempre voy a ser su principito. El niño grande más mimado del mundo; paso de mi madre, al abrazo elevado de mi alto padre, sin tocar el piso. Rio con él y lo abrazo por el cuello, escondiendo mi cara bajo su mentón. Llenándome los pulmones de su perfume tan distintivo de él. Me deja otra vez en el piso y me sonríe; recordándome la inocencia de mí publica infancia. Paso mi mirada una vez más por ellos, hasta encontrame con mi hermano. Al cual solo le doy un apretón de manos, sin sonrisas, y sin festejos emotivos, solo un apretón.

 _¡Príncipe Vegeta, fue todo un honor haber concurrido a el festejo de ayer! Muchas felicidades por parte del pueblo de Namekuseiyin… -_ se reverencia junto a sus compañeros y soldados Namekianos-

Pego un sobresalto al escuchar la formal vos del Rey Daimaku; ¿asistieron a la fiesta? Nunca me di cuenta de su presencia. Los festejos Sayanos son un tanto… exóticos, o más bien descontroladas, liberales y demás; ellos con su ideología un tanto conservadora, ¿Cómo pudieron soportar el libertinaje que son nuestras fiestas? Se merecen un premio de mi parte. Devuelvo el saludo al Rey y me emociono al encontrar a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida justo a su lado. El príncipe de su respetada raza. El Príncipe Piccolo, con su típica actitud seria y conservadora que tanto esfuerza por aparentar. Voy feliz hasta su lado, colgándome de su cuello. Tengo tantas cosas que contarle.

 _Bien, queridos invitados. Es un honor tenerlos aquí. Y tengo el honor de dar el comienzo al abundante banquete que nuestros cocineros prepararon para este día… hijo, hoy. Comienza una nueva etapa para ti, me siento muy orgulloso de tus logros y espero que siempre intentes superarte. Porque sé que lograras grandes cosas. Este banquete, es en tu honor muchacho. –_

Después del discurso de mí emocionado padre. La familia real más los invitados Namekianos. Tuvimos un banquete normal; mi padre me dejo por esta vez estar sentado junto a mi fiel amigo Piccolo. Después de todo, tenía mucho que conversar con él.

 _¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busque un buen rato junto a los muchachos…_

 _¿Yo? En mi cuarto durmiendo, algo amanecido como de costumbre._

 _Hablo de tu cumpleaños. No te hagas, ¿qué hacías?_

 _Mmmm… Ehhh… tengo varias cosas que contarte. Pero no aquí, en mi habitación._

 _¿Y si nos salteamos la cena y me cuentas?_

 _¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Jamás se saltea la cena, además es en mi honor… y tengo hambre, asique te aguantas._

La cena trascurrió con normalidad. Los nobles conversaban, los invitados comían y los Reyes reían, sin olvidar la cara celosa y enojada que mostraba Tarble; cuando todos terminaron de devorar la perfecta comida, me dispuse a llevarme a Piccolo a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama e invite a Piccolo a mi lado. Como siempre hacíamos desde chicos, él era mi consejero – como un psicólogo – que me ayudaba cuando no sabía qué hacer. No suena como un juego de niños, lose, pero era divertido… solo que en vez de que yo me acueste en un cómodo sillón. Depositaba mi cabeza sobre el musculoso pecho de mi amigo.

Después de varias horas. Piccolo me había aconsejado hablar mi situación con mi hermano. Que intentemos construir más confianza entre nosotros, y muchas más cosas que ya sabía de antemano. Nada de otro mundo más que mi amigo con antenas; pero, había algo que no me supe explicar bien. Era Piccolo, parecía incomodo por algo, ¿Abrumado quizás? Como egoísta no me pare a preguntarle qué le ocurría. ¿Y si era grabe? Quizás me pueda arrepentir más tarde, o al menos. Esa era la sensación que me hiso sentir.

 _ **Unas horas más Tarde:**_

Después de haber despedido a mi amigo, me dirigía a recorrer un poco el palacio, pensando, divagando, no me encontraba de humor para escuchar mis pensamientos para con mi hermano. Y una recorrida nocturna por el Palacio era lo que ameritaba en esos momentos. Se podía contar una gran historia en cada rincón de él. Revoluciones, guerras, discursos legendarios… era algo tan fascinante para mí, las historias que mi familia me fue contando son dignas de una odisea, la historia de Veghita era asombrosa como Imperio. Ojala tuviera una historia tan fascinante como aquellas que me han contado…

 _Vegeta… ¿podemos hablar? –_ la vos de mi hermano me quita de mi ensoñación. – _solo si quieres; estaré a las doce en el salón principal._ –no me doy vuelta a verlo, el enojo me está cegando. Quiero correr y fundirme con él en uno de esos abrazos tan reconfortantes que da; escucho sus pasos alejarse. Miro por una de las inmensas ventanas del pasillo donde me encuentro, Solo para ver al enorme reloj de la catedral en frente. no falta mucho para la media noche.

 **12:00 Pm:**

Todos duermen en el Palacio. Y yo me encuentro poniéndome la ropa cotidiana de un príncipe, la cual –por el clima seco del desierto –todo consistía de forma básica, como lo es la ropa holgada. Camisa larga, pantalón holgado. Todo en perfecto orden y combinación con el color crema. Salí de mi habitación luego de perfumarme, y ponerme un poco coqueto, pero solo para la ocasión. Sin hacer mucho ruido, evitando los guardias con los sombras, y sobre todo. Por conocer sus rutinarios y estrictos movimientos que realizaban todas las noches como rutina; un poco inseguro de esto y otro poco intrigado me dirijo al _Salón Real._ Allí, se celebran las fiestas más importantes. Es enorme y con una altura gigantesca. Bañado de un color blanco y dorado relucientes, una completa maravilla milenaria; muchos la llamaban _La joya de Veghita._

Abro lentamente la gigantesca puerta blanca y dorada que me separa del salón principal; Al mirar en su interior quedo maravillado por tal belleza. El dorado quedo opacado por el intenso color blanco. Pareciese que todo el inmenso lugar a cobrado un brillo y aura mágicos; en medio del salón, la enorme ventana con vista al cielo deja entrar la luz de nuestra hermana luna. Avanzo lentamente, quizá un poco nervioso sobre el lugar en completa oscuridad; como una polilla que busca a su luz guia, como hipnotizada. No detengo más pasos. Quedando bajo mi luz guia. Iluminado por su belleza y bañado en su aura. Contemplo las estrellas a su alrededor, vecinas a la nuestra, tan gigantes que, si estuvieran en el lugar de nuestro astro sol. Se tragaría todos los planetas de nuestro sistema; contemplo lo diminuto que somos bajo las nebulosas tan mágicas y bellas sobre mi cabeza, encerrando consigo a las hermanas de nuestro sol.

El eco de unos tranquilos pasos resuena por el salón. Obligándome a voltear y encontrar el motivo por el cual me encuentro divagando aquí.

Mi hermano aparece desde las sombras, feliz de que este aquí.

 _¿Para qué querías que venga? Muero de sueño –_ Digo cortante. Pero curioso a la vez.

 _Quería hablar sobre nosotros. Para… dejar las cosas en claro de una vez, me di cuenta que estabas enojado y que estuviste evitándome. –_ no me digas, ¿Enserio?

 _Lo que sea dilo ya Tarble._ –siempre que me enojo. Llamo a las personas por su nombre.

 _Bien…_ escucha. Ayer en tu celebración. Pasaron cosas… cosas entre nosotros y…

 _¿Qué quieres decir con que "pasaron cosas"? explicate. –_ Si confiesa que anoche tuvimos sexo. Lo perdono.

 _Uno de los regalos que recibiste fue una botella de licor y…_ _nos descontrolamos y simplemente paso…_

 _¿Qué paso Tarble? –_ Digo con enojo e intriga.

 _Nosotros… lo hicimos… lamento que no haya sido, "romántico" como simpre decíamos que pasaría. Y también lamento mucho no haberte dicho antes pero…_

 _Pero que Tarble… -_ Digo escupiendo las palabras con furia.

 _No se… -_ Me mira a los ojos arrepentido. Y no lo culpo, veo en ellos a él adolecente que es encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Fingiendo la madures que para este tipo de cosas. Se nota que padece.

 _Ya sabía, desde que me desperté esta mañana. No todos los días te levantas y te escurre semen del culo. Pero bueno, ya paso… tome unas pastillas para evitar cualquier cosa. Ya no te preocupes. Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada. ¿Sí? –_ Digo yo con en mentón bajo.

 _Me cuesta dejar de hacerme la cabeza con algo como esto mi amor… hermano… perdona._

 _Ya no me importa…_

Acorto nuestra distancia. Agarro fuertemente del cuello de su camisa y me fundo con él en un profundo y romántico beso, uniendo nuestras lenguas en una caliente y húmeda danza; dejo mi brusco agarre para profundizar el beso, abrazando su cuello, colgándome en el. Duramos unos minutos y al terminar juntamos nuestros rostros, fundiendo nuestras agitadas respiraciones acariciando nuestras narices.

 _Tengo una idea principito. –_ Dice apresurado apartándose de mí.

 _Espera Tarble, pueden descubrirnos aquí._ _No es seguro, mejor vayámonos._

 _Tranquilo. La noche es nuestra, le di una mejor tarea a los guardias de esta zona. ¿te quedas solo unos minutos?, te tengo una sorpresa._

 _Está bien, pero no me gusta estar solo. No te tardes._

Me da un sonoro beso en el cachete, dejándome un leve chupón y sale corriendo en dirección a las inmensas escaleras blancas. ¿Qué planea? Al rato llega con un paquete en sus manos. No alcanzo a distinguir que es lo que tiene allí envuelto; cuando llega a mi lado saca del paquete. Un pequeño parlante bastante viejo para la época, pero llego a reconocerlo. Con la nostalgia de haber crecido en la garganta.

 _¿Te acuerdas de el? Porque yo nunca lo olvidé._

 _Claro que me acuerdo… -_ ese pequeño parlante de juguete color celeste… como olvidarme. Tarble y yo solíamos bailar con el de niños. Pero siempre antes de terminar de jugar con él, siempre la canción final Era una hermosa orquesta. Única, ya que solo se tenía el placer de escucharla cada vez que el príncipe contraía matrimonio con su pareja y se lo coronaba Rey; pero nosotros nos salteamos esa regla, ese bello vals y su dulce melodía. Como olvidarla.

 _Eso no es todo._ –saca de la bolsa las replica de juguete de las coronas del Rey que usan mis padres. Jugábamos con ellas siempre. Incluso también se encontraban presentes a la hora de bailar nuestro vals. – ¿ _aceptarías bailar conmigo esta pieza, mi príncipe? –_ me dice colocándome la corona que me corresponde y extendiendo su mano.

 _Será todo un honor, noble caballero…_

Enciende el aparato y la melódica canción orquestal nos envuelve en su prohibida sinfonía; coloco una mano en su hombro y con el otro tomo la suya. Él lo repite pero coloca su mano en mi cintura en un leve apriete. Bailamos mirándonos a los ojos, hipnotizados por la magia del momento. Fluye en mi mente el gran baile de coronación, en el que el príncipe se casa y junto a su prometido bailan al compás de la orquesta; dejo fluir mi mente, me dejo envolver por ella, y ella me lleva al momento del primer baile como Rey; apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, y observo ese preciso momento en el que el inmenso salón cobra vida. Los invitados gozan, los nobles bailan, dejándose atrapar por la música de esa masiva orquesta a un lado del salón. Vuelvo a recordar esas tardes que nos encerrábamos en mi habitación, vistiéndonos como reyes, con la capa hasta el piso, tropezándonos con ella y la corona que nos quedaba grande y se bajaba hasta el cuello; Entre giro y giro, una mágica nostalgia me invade. Haciendo que unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalen por mi mejilla…

 _Ojala pudiera casarme contigo… -_ Como un balde de agua fría, vuelvo a la realidad en la que veo sentenciado. Como la cruda realidad en la que vivo.

 _Tuviste que decirlo…_ _¿sabes?_ _No era mesetario comentarlo. –_ Como si nuestro contacto quemara, me aparto bruscamente de él.

 _Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Perdoname…_

Un fuerte y masivo nudo se agolpa en mi garganta. Dejo mis lágrimas fluir y de un rápido movimiento me quito bruscamente la corona, tirándola en el piso, partiéndola por la mitad; de pronto ya no quiero escuchar esa canción, me aterra oírla. Ya no me trae paz, me desespera, me sofoca… ¡Apagala! ¡Ya basta!

Cegado, empujo a Tarble y echo a correr. La oscuridad de ese salón me estremece, me absorbe, ya no quiero estar aquí; el aterrador eco de la orquesta resuena fuertemente por los pasillos del castillo apenas iluminado. Me persigue, me quiere a mi ¡Quiere atraparme! Escucho a Tarble que corre apresurado hacia mí. Me persigue, viene por mí, yo no quiero volver. Oh no… ¡Ya no más! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero volver! ¡Esa música me está matando! Corro desesperado, escapando de él. Estoy aterrado, no entiendo bien los motivos por los que me aterra tanto que me atrape. Como si estuviera dominado por puro instinto, corro de mi perseguidor. Agitado, sin aire y por sobre todo cansado; mi vista nublada me impide ver con claridad el camino hacia mi refugio, mi escondite para que el cazador no me alcance. Lo escucho gritar a la distancia está asustado, nervioso.

Tropiezo, me lastimo las manos en la caída. Casi logra atraparme y echárseme encima. Pero logro recuperar el equilibrio y emprender mi angustiosa huida; choco con la gran puerta de mi habitación, la reconozco. Intento abrirla golpeándola violentamente; el cazador ya viene por mí, me quiere llevar ¡Quiere haceme daño! ¡Va atraparme!

Rasguño e intento romper la puerta con mis dedos. Haciéndolos sangrar, rompiéndome las uñas; hasta que un gran peso me hace detener mis desesperados movimientos, tirándome al piso rompo a llorar… el cazador no quiere que grite y me tapa la boca con sus grandes manos. Abre la puerta y me encierra en la oscuridad de la cueva. Arrastrándome a la cama, pataleo y grito desesperado por soltarme. Pero, el cazador es muy fuerte y no me deja. Clavo mis sangrantes uñas en su pierna, haciendo que me soltara por unos segundos. Pero en un rápido ataque, me sujeta por las muñecas y me levanta sin esfuerzo. Amordazándome sobre la cama.

 _Shhh… mi príncipe calmate, el cazador se fue. Te protegí de el mi amor, shhh… -_ Tarble prende el velador de la cama aun teniéndome atado. Permitiéndome distinguir el preocupado y sereno rostro de mi amado hermano; caigo en cuenta de lo que paso. Hace años no tengo un ataque con "el cazador". Sin pensármelo dos veces, abrazo a Tarble por el cuello. Manchando su ropa con mi sangre y mis lágrimas.

 _¡Lo siento Tarble! ¡ lo siento mucho! ¡No me puedo controlar! ¡Me doy mucho miedo Tarble! –_ Le grito temeroso.

 _Ya no importa. Te lastimaste las manos, voy por el botiquín… ya vuelvo_

 _¡NOOO! ¡No te vayas! ¡no me dejes solo! ¡TARBLE!_

 _¡Dije que te quedas solo! Ya vuelvo… -_ rompo en llanto lastimero mientras él se aleja. Dejándome desprotegido.

Sigo llorando sin parar. Hasta que llega a mi lodo, con una cajita blanca; me agarra la mano derecha y echa en ella varios líquidos, terminando por envolverla una gaza blanca y repitiendo el procedimiento con la izquierda.

 _Te rompiste varias uñas. Esta vez, van a tardar en curarse._

Me agarra por la cintura. Subiéndome a sus rodillas; con su mano me agarra algo brusco del cuello y me aprieta contra su pecho. Me tapa a él y a mí con las suaves sabanas gruesas de color bordo.

 _Lo lamento Tarble…_

 _Solo fue un episodio más…_

Continuara…

Heavy Heavy está todo ehh XD

Lo que no se explica bien como por ejemplo "El Cazador" que es un personaje mío. Se explicara mejor en el próximo capitulo… junto con un par de cosas más.

Esta manera de escribir es más "mía" pero pienso que no me sale bien detallar la ambientación, pero Ñah.

Mi primer lemon… me di cuenta que las películas porno no te ayudan para esto XD. Pero bueno iré mejorando.

Este fic será con mucha trama política –la cual todavía no se hará presente. Obvio del planeta Veghita- no puedo evitar hacerlos con mis gustos personales ya que escribo en primer lugar a mí misma y luego los publico.

Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo de este largo fanfic. Que promete ser de lo más original y se verá al planeta Veghita muy diferente a como lo relatan.

Besos Ricci :3

Posdata: en el vals, me inspire en la bella y la bestia.


End file.
